


Bad People, Good Booze

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate universe - no one is a synth, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: After disobeying a direct order from Arthur Maxson, Winter is punished by getting a supervisor.It’s Paladin Danse who will now be stopping all of Winter’s fun, and she doesn’t like that very much.





	Bad People, Good Booze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is just random!  
> I’ve been playing a lot of Fallout New Vegas lately, so I’m a tad rusty at the ol’ Fallout 4.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

The capturing voice of Magnolia had Winter swaying slightly side to side on the bar stool.

The doll was singing one of Winter's favorite songs, and she sang it so well, that it almost made Winter think Mags was singing it just for her.

Winter had finally escaped the hellhole which was known as the Prydwen, and decided to spend her time wisely before Maxson had his whole army searching for her.

The fucker gave Winter only a week of freedom before she had to report back. Well now, it was four months later and Winter had no thoughts of going back to him.

That was, until a hand came onto her shoulder and almost dragged her off her stool and away from the booze Whitechapel was serving. 

"You're coming with me, Sentinel." Said a low, gruff voice which belonged to the hand which was now bruising Winter's shoulder.

She groaned and silently cursed herself while she begrudgingly followed the figure up the Third Rail stairs, and out into the ghetto which was Goodneighbor.

Sure, Winter played tough and had a sarcastic attitude, but the last thing she wanted to do now was piss off the Elder even more than she already had.

The man, who Winter deduced as Maxson, was almost running to the gate and expecting her to follow directly behind.

The gate closed with creaks and groans behind her as she looked at Maxson, who was now fuming with rage at this point.

"Don't act suprised, Arthur. A week? Are you fucking kidding me?" Winter continued, "I need a hell of a lot more time away from you before I'm mentally able to get back into action."

It was Knight-Captain Cade's idea to let Winter wander free in the wastes, and of course it was Fuckface's idea to put a time limit on her freedom.

"I gave you an order to report back to the Prydwen after a week. You disobeyed a direct order!" Winter crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the enraged Elder. He still wore his battle coat, which made him so easy to target as an outsider.

"Oh, please. I'd much rather be back in that bar than up in that fucking flying toaster oven!" Winter shifted her weight to her other foot and stared at the Elder with defiant eyes. 

The routy bar drunks could be heard over the wall, and called out to Winter by name to join them again at the Third Rail. 

"You are to follow me back to the ship, and await furthur instruction there." Maxson said, in an almost growl which made Winter realize he was serious. What enhanced this point furthur was that Maxson grabbed hold of Winter's arm and began dragging her down the street and back to the Airport. 

#

Many long hours later, the both of them arrived at Boston Airport. The sight of which almost made Winter vomit out the booze she drank at the Third Rail. She hated being up there.

It was crowded, hot, and made you go slowly insane if you weren't able to get out once and a while. 

Winter hung her head low when she boarded the Virtibird with Maxson.

Maxson, with Winter being dragged behind him, made his way to where he stood infront of the giant window.

“Shit...” Winter said, to herself, when she realized she was either going to get lectured or severely punished.

At this point, she didn’t know which was worse.

To Winter’s surprise, and ultimate relief, Maxson called for Paladin Danse to meet them infront of the window.

Maxson grew a small, yet noticeable, smirk under his beard as the Paladin came and stood beside Winter.

“Sentinel, due to your increase in insubordinate behavior,” Maxson paused and looked at Winter, “I’m going to have Paladin Danse supervise you in your missions in the Commonwealth, and make sure you don’t run off again.”

“What?!” Winter exclaimed in a high pitch which even surprised her. 

She would have a supervisor? If it was anyone else besides this Paladin, she wouldn’t mind. But him?

Sure, Danse was lower in rank than Winter was now, but he was observant, loyal, more experienced, and most importantly, wouldn’t let her do anything actually fun.

If _he_ was her supervisor, Winter could kiss her fun nights at the Third Rail goodbye. She didn’t really want to have to do that.

Maxson, noticing Winter’s increased distress, looked at her with fierce eyes which said ‘you deserve this, and more’.

“Your first mission will be to head to the police station, and help the soldiers stationed there.” He then followed quickly with, “Dismissed.”

God she hated that man.

#

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
